PotterTalia
by Stopmymadness
Summary: Hetalia And harry potter Crossover. Just the hetalia characters we know and love going to Hogwarts. No real plotline yet.
1. Prolouge

Arthur Kirkland knew he was a wizard, both his parents were, and he too showed magical capabilities at age 3. By age 5 he could levitate objects around the room with no problem and could even cause plants to sprout or wither away. He would always play tricks on his friends, and put curses on his enemies. Arthur awaited his Hogwarts letter with anticipation and ambition.

Kiku Honda doesn't know he's a wizard, both his parents were muggles and strong believers in science. He had no friends, but something about him was… different. A tree caught fire in rain, Little Mary Sue blown into a lake by a terrifyingly strong gust of wind that only hit her, the flowers all blooming in the middle of winter. All of these things only happened when Kiku was around. Kiku awaited his Hogwarts letter with curiosity and uncertainty.

Alfred F. Jones loves being a wizard. His mother is a wizard and his father is a muggle. He found out about his magical abilities when he accidentally turned the entire football field into sticky mud for the opposing team. He began asking his mum all about hogwarts and when he could apply. Alfred awaited his Hogwarts letter with excitement and pride.

Lovino Vargas wants to be a wizard. Both his parents are and his brother is doing wonderfully with spellcasting, but he can never seem to do things right. Try to pour tea? The kettle explodes. Try to make plants grow? The garden catches fire. He pretends to hate magic, but he always practices on his own, trying to make his magic stronger. Lovino awaits his Hogwarts letter with hope and fear.


	2. Chapter 1

Kiku woke with a smile on his face. The day is February 11, Kiku's 11th birthday. Naturally nothing really did happen on his birthday, he had no friends to celebrate with and his parents were hardly home anymore. But every night on his birthdays, the night sky was always clear. And the cherry tree just below his bedroom window would just start to blossom at around 11:00. Of course this birthday was even more special, his parents promised to be home earlier just for him, so they could celebrate together. Hopping out of bed, Kiku slipped on his favorite shirt and loose black pants. Brushing his teeth and giving his short hair a quick comb through. He slipped on his jacket, grabbed his bag and was out the door before the clock struck 8:00. The school day was normal, nothing out of the ordinary happened and no one remembered that today is Kiku's birthday. At recess he stayed by himself again, and at the end of the day no one noticed him when he slipped into the forest behind the school grounds. Kiku loved being in the forest, the sounds, sights and smells of nature all around him made him feel safe and grounded. In the city you are always in a crowd of people, where you're constantly thrown about and put off balance, noises so loud they hurt your ears, too many smells to tell apart, smoke stinging your eyes and nose. But here? In the forest? No one bothers you, nothing hurts your ears or nose, and the air is so fresh here! Soon it's time to go home, it's already past 4:00, school ended 2 hours ago, Kiku quickly runs to the subway, it's not too far from the school actually. In the station many people were bustling about, one man doing parlor tricks for money in a corner and a woman buying cigars in a store. Spotting a closing car door I made a run for it and managed to squeeze into a packed compartment. It was a very uncomfortable ride home. When the train stopped at his designated stop, Kiku was the first to hop out of the train. While walking home, Kiku accidentally dropped his lunch box into a bush, startling a few pigeons into a frenzied flight up into the trees that lined the sidewalk. Suddenly a startled hoot sounded from the orange leaves, and an owl flew down! Surprised, Kiku took a step back to asses the owl. It had orange brown feathers, perfect camouflage in the autumn trees. The two studied each other for a bit before the owl took a step towards him. Kiku held perfectly still as the owl approached him. It came very close before sticking out its leg and shaking it in front of his face. Glancing down Kiku noticed the letter tied to its leg! Reaching to untie it, slowly as to not disturb the animal, Kiku grabbed the letter. Soon after he had got the letter in his hands, the owl hooted and took off flying into the now darkening sky. Still confused as to what had just happened, Kiku entered his apartment. Both his parents weren't home yet, and the phone had 1 new voice mail. Setting the letter down on the table stand, he grabbed the phone and put in onto autoplay.

"Hi sweety!"  
Flinching at his mums honey sweet voice, Kiku began to open the letter.  
"I'm so sorry, but I can't make it home in time, I did try to get off early, but the boss won't allow it. Your father can't make it either, more work keeps popping up and we do need the extra money. Have a very happy birthday dear!"  
The loud beep indicated that the call was over. Sighing Kiku held the opened letter in his hands. This happened every year, of course he knew that his parents were busy, but was it too much to ask for them to come home early on his birthday? Shaking away the melancholy that had washed over him, Kiku started to read the letter.


	3. Kiku's Letter

Hogwarts School

 _of_ Witchcraft _and_ Wizarding

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

( _Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Honda,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment .

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

 _Minerva Mcgonagall_

Minerva Mcgonagall

 _Deputy Headmistress_


	4. Chapter 2

Arthur's eyes opened slowly, and he glanced his bedroom clock. Today is April 23, Arthur's 11th birthday. And he will be the first to say that he is very excited. Why? You might ask. Well, today an owl will bring this boy a letter, addressing his acceptance into Hogwarts, the school for young wizards and witches to learn the art of magic! Getting out of bed the boy quickly got himself ready for the day, putting on his clean and crisp jacket and ironed pants he quickly walked down the stairs to make himself a bowl of cereal. A note on the fridge told him that his parents had already left for work and would be home by the end of the evening. The list on the counter reminded him to do his chores and pick up some groceries from the nearby store. Finishing his breakfast Arthur tossed the bowl and spoon into the sink where they began washing themselves. The day went by quickly after that. Arthur picked up the groceries, did his chores and spent the rest of the day embroidering his mum's curtains. At around mid-afternoon, his neighbor, an old lady by the name of Gladis, stopped by to wish him a very happy birthday. Finally the time came when his parents came home. His mother had brought him a cake and his father was holding a package. Arthur and his parents sat down to talk about Hogwarts some more, like he didn't know enough about it already. By the time his parents had finished lecturing him half the cake was gone and an hour had passed. Bidding his mum and dad goodnight Arthur climbed the stairs and got ready for bed. No sooner had he gotten under the covers, a light tapping sound came from the far side of his bedroom. Smiling the boy got out of bed and went straight to his window, opening it allowing the owl to enter his bedroom. Carefully he untied the letter from the bird's foot, it let out a hoot before sitting down and preening its feathers. Grasping the letter tightly Arthur made his way over to his desk, getting a mail opener he sliced the envelope open carefully as to not damage the letter inside. Once open, he tossed the envelope into the wastebasket and unfolded the note with shaking hands lighting his bedside candle too see better, he read.


	5. Arthurs letter

Hogwarts School

 _of_ Witchcraft _and_ Wizarding

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

( _Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Kirkland,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment .

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

 _Minerva Mcgonagall_

Minerva Mcgonagall

 _Deputy Headmistress_


	6. Chapter 6

Lovino Vargas tried to sleep in. It was his birthday after all, shouldn't he be able to get some sleep? His brother had different plans. Bouncing around their room with excitement, Feli would not shut up about the stupid hogwarts letter and how he couldn't wait to go there.

"Shut up stupid fratello." He mumbled as he drew his covers over his head. Their parents called them from downstairs for breakfast. Feli was out of the room so fast he tripped and fell down the stairs. Lovino sighed at his brothers silly behavior, cringing at the large crash that came from the bottom of the stairs. Grumbling he got out of bed, walking out of his room he glared at Feli who was currently nursing yet another bruise from his tumble down the stairs.

"You idiot, how many times have I told you to take your time going down the stairs?" Lovino growled as he shook his head, making his way down the stairs to help his brother.

"I'm sorry Lovi." Feli gave him an apologetic look.

"Tsk, don't give me that look," Lovino's face softened seeing his brother's pitiful expression, "Look, mom made her special pancakes, go and eat, I'm sure that'll make you feel better."

Feliciano brightened at this, and rushed to the kitchen to have some breakfast. Lovino allowed a small smile to slip when loud laughter and chatter began to come from the kitchen. "Lovino! Come to the kitchen! Your Mom has something to show you!". This perked Lovino up, and he made his way into the kitchen.

"Now I know you boys are perfectly aware of how important today is, and I want you to know that your father and I are proud of you both!" His mother pulled him in for a big hug, while his father ruffled Feli's hair. "Now I want you to know that your letters should be arriving this afternoon, and that no matter what your letter says," at this point both his mother and father glanced at Lovino, "we will always love and support you."

Lovino shrunk under his parents gaze knowing full well what they were referring to, his lack of magic skill. Though he and Feli were twins, only one seemed to be fully skilled in magic. While Feli's powers showed at infancy, his powers only started to show a few years ago, and no matter what he tried, Lovino could never quite get them to follow his instructions. Of course he knew that his parents loved him regardless, but he couldn't shake the feeling of inferiority he had towards his brother.

"What are you guys talking about? Both of us will get in, I'm sure of it!" Feli smiled with a mouthful of pancakes. Though disgusting, Lovino couldn't help but snort in amusement, "Chew with your mouth closed idiot." He said.

The Vargas family finished up breakfast and headed into the living room where the twins parents retold stories of their experiences at hogwarts. At around 12:34 a knock on the window signified the arrival of the letter. Both Feli and Lovino rushed to the window and threw it open, nearly knocking the owl off of the ledge in the process. Glancing at the owl's foot, Lovino's heart sank at what he saw. There was only one letter. Lovino felt as if he were sinking, he felt numb, everything was muddled, as i he were under water. He distantly heard Feli asking him about the owl, about the letters, no letter. Numbly he untied the letter from the owls foot and handed it to Feli who, in the moment, was too happy to notice his brothers sorrow. As his brother rushed back into the living room to open the letter with their parents, Lovino stayed by the window.

" _Why? Why did I get my hopes up? I should've known, I should have fucking known!"_ tears threatened to fall as Lovino clenched his fists, angrily moving to close the window. But before he could, something came crashing through. Lovino shrieked as a ball of feathers crashed into his face, knocking him onto his butt and causing chaos in the hallway. The angry screeching of the fluff ball and Lovino's panicked shouts drew the attention of his parents who ran into the room to help him. Prying the angry feathered nuisance away from his face Lovino scrambled into him mothers arms while his father tried to calm - what seemed to be an owl - down.

"What the hell? Why did it attack me?!" Lovino yelled, Feli patted his head while his mother holding him protectively in her arms. His dad walked over, with the owl and replied, "Well, he might've been trying to give you something instead."

"Like what? A heart attack?" Lovino retorted, cautiously peering at the owl. Catching a glimpse of paper attached to it's right leg Lovino's heart practically jumped out of his chest. Quickly reaching out to the owl, he fumbled with the string before unting the wax sealed letter from it's leg. For a while he was dumbstruck, staring at the letter, it was addressed to him. It was addressed to him! The letter was addressed to Lovino Vargas, who lives on the left side of the room! Tears were spilling down his cheeks, but he couldn't be bothered to wipe them. With shaking hands he opened the letter.


	7. Lovino's letter

Hogwarts School

 _of_ Witchcraft _and_ Wizarding

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

( _Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. (L) Vargas,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment .

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

 _Minerva Mcgonagall_

Minerva Mcgonagall

 _Deputy Headmistress_


	8. I'm So Sorry!

OMG ok I'm so sorry for not posting/updating for such a long time! I, for some reason, had a very hard time writing Lovino's chapter? alfred will be much quicker I promise. after they get their acceptance letters I think that I'll have a scene where they meet eachother in Diagon Ally? i'm not sure yet. Bear with me I promise I'll try to update sooner!


End file.
